The Dark Moon
by Broken Cookie
Summary: well this is my sonadow fan fic but im sorry if something is wrong im new so i dont have much of an idea of what i am doing.   Sonic is a normal hedgehog as far as we know but what happens when a full moon comes along? can he stop himself before its tolat


The Dark Moon

Chapter 1

Author's Chapter Notes:

Hi well this is my own little sonadow story and I really hope you all like it anyway on with the story! :D

Sonic stared over a cliff, blood covered his gloves as he cursed himself. He never wanted to hurt anybody and nor did he have a choice. When a full moon was out he just couldn't do anything to stop himself. Waves crashed with a mighty roar on to the side of the cliff the rising sun glimmering off the water making a most wonderful sight. This calmed the blue beast a little making him feel like everything was going to alright. Though that might not have been true he had killed some of his friends and he had given his best friend a huge scar across his neck. Of course his best friend understood his problem and forgave Sonic every day he said sorry. And Sonic did say sorry every day he saw tails which was a lot cause they lived together. Their house was not very fancy but just livable for the two friends with three bedrooms and a nice sized living area it was wonderful. Sonic sighed as the sun made him change back into a normal hedgehog. Sonic sat up a stretched out as if he had just woke up from a three year nap. His spines in a flip flopped way and his sneakers wonderful red shine had turned to a blackish dull red. He jumped to his feet and started to run towards home he needed to clean up he needed to think. And most of all he needed help.

Sonic had now showered, cleaned his gloves, and shined his shoes he looked again like the cocky speedster we all know and love once again. "Hey Tails! Sorry about your neck…. So what are you working on?" "Sonic I told you that you don't have to say sorry anymore you told me 56,090 times already I counted!" "heh sorry forgot" the two tailed fox rolled his eyes and got back to work on a piece of machinery. "I'm working on a bracelet that you can where so you don't kill anyone else on a full moon."

"Really? Do ya think it will work?" Sonics eyes were full of hope, a glazed over green became a lushes patch of thick colored grass. "It might Sonic I'm not sure I just need more time I cant really talk anymore today sonic there will be another full moon tonight I need to get it done!" and with that Tails shooed Sonic out of the lab. "Wow hope it works" Sonic ran off to the woods to clean up his hide out.

Sonics hide out was deep in the woods and high in the trees it was very strong for a tree house and sadly he always brought his 'meals' inside always the next day having to clean it up. Sonic opened the tree house door to see what's left of Fiona Fox spread all over the tree house. Sonic burst into tears and fell on his knees. He never wanted his ex girlfriend dead he wanted her to regret cheating on him but not death it was to cold to low for sonic he would never kill a person unless he could not do anything to stop himself.

"No! no! this is not fair!" Sonic screamed bloody murder. It did not matter this deep in the woods no one could hear him. Right?

A dark hedgehogs ears flicked as a scream filled his head "What in chaos is that?" the red and black hedgehog had heard of all the new deaths some he cared for and some he could care less. Shadow worried that the monster was attacking once again and set off towards the noise.

Sonic was curled up on the ground in the tree house sobbing like crazy by the time the dark hedgehog made it to the tree house. "Holy mother of Robotnik!" the dark hedgehogs mouth fell open at the blue hero crying while pools of dried blood covered the walls and floor. Sonic was still crying and sniffling unaware of the others presence at the time. The black hedgehog flashed back into the real world knowing he couldn't leave the blue one there. Nor just leave like nothing happened. "Sonic?" Sonics eye lids rose slowly releasing a dark glazed green eyes. "S-shadow? W-what are you doing here?" Sonic sniffled more trying to make it look like as if he was okay. "I was in the woods and heard you scream. I thought the monster might have got you." Sonic was sad to hear himself be called a monster. But at least it was not upfront. "No the m-monster is not he-here" "But I do see it _was_ here." "Yes last night.." Sonic had now stood up and started cleaning his ex's remains of the floor and walls. He picked out her bow and pinned it to the wall along with a lot of other bloody glasses, bows, neck ties, you name it. Shadow stared at Sonic like he would have if Amy Rose hugged him. "Sonic exactly how many times has the monster been here?"

Sonic sighed knowing Shadow would figure out soon anyway "387 times….I have 340 things from past friends." Shadow just stood there wide eyed Sonic dropped many more tears as he finished picking up his meal from the night before.

Shadow felt like he was hit by a train. Was sonic the monster? Did the monster just pick this place to eat? Why was sonic so smart on the subject? "sonic you okay?" Sonic somewhat surprised to hear the darker one being nice got mad for some reason. "Yeah I'm fie Shads my ex girlfriend was eaten in my tree house along with the other 387 people! Not to mention I am the 'monster' its not like I can help it Robuttnik screwed me up! Yeah I'm just peachy Shads cause I wake up covered in bloo-" Sonic was now wide eyed he had told Shadow the hedgehog that he was the monster I was in for it now G.U.N was most likely going to take him in. He covered his mouth fast bumping into the wall looking for a way to escape.

"You killed all those people? Sonic you're the deadly monster?" Shadow just stared at him. And for some reason he blushed. 'no not now I cant have Sonic see me blush!' Shadow stared down at his feet trying to hide his blush from Sonic for some reason he thought that Sonic killing people was….cute.

Shadow had always had a crush on Sonic but he never intended to tell him. "Shadow please don't tell anyone I-I don't want G.U.N to get me I don't want to die!" Shadow still blushing locked eyes with the blue blur. "Sonic I'm not going to rat you out" Shadows fist clenched. "But I will be paying Robotnik a very meaningful visit." "Shadow leave Eggman alone okay? I don't want any trouble with him right now…" Sonic couldn't help but blush at seeing Shadow be so nice to him before Sonic or Shadow could say another word sonic hugged shadow tightly. Both faces burned red and Sonic let go of shadow. "I am sorry Shadow I wont bother you anymore please keep my secret." and with that Sonic jumped out the window of the tree house landing perfectly on two legs. He ran so fast out of the woods and down the street his face still red as a sweet cherry.

Shadow stood dumbfounded not sure if to be happy sad or angry. He did want to chase the hedgehog down but it was starting to get late. He was to sleepy to go home and get a surprise attack from knuckles. But that is a whole different story. Shadow sighed and sat down on the soft bed in the corner made of hay. He would just stay here for the night no harm in that right?

Sonic returned to grab his cleaning supplies he left behind to find shadow sleeping on the hay bed "what is he still doing here?" Sonic sighed "Shadow wake up!" the blue blur yelled in his "What was that for?" said the sleepy one "you have to leave now its getting late!" Shadow grumbled and stared at the blue blur. "Exactly why I should stay and sleep Faker." Sonic found this to be stupid but had no time to argue. "Shadow you have to go unless you want to die" "is that a challenge faker?" "no it's a warning!" the sun had now set and the moon was in perfect place to late to go to Tails for the bracelet their was nothing he could do. "What ever happens Shadow I'm sorry." It took a minute for shadow to figure out why Sonic wanted him to leave. But then Sonic fell to the floor screaming. "Sonic fight it you can do it!" to Sonic this was more of a demand than cheering him on. "S-Shadow RUN" Sonic burst into his werehog self with a terrifying roar. Sonic was no longer capable of controlling his body and his only choice was to watch and try to remember. On all fours sonic walked circles around shadow eyeing him meanly as if saving him for dessert. "Sonic?…..um…" Shadow was not sure what to say to the fluffy one other than his name… 'Sonic' sat in front of shadow tail wagging and his mean face replaced with a happy dog look. His tongue hung out the side of his jaws. "your kidding right? This is the monster everyone is scared of?" Sonic let out a huge growl and bared his teeth at shadow. "okay okay sorry Sonic" as if Sonic knew what shadow was saying he returned to his happy state. "whoa your like a little dog.." Sonic nuzzled in to shadows side and purred. "Sonic what are you doing?" said the dark one blushing like mad. As if none of this happened Sonics ears perked up as his nose lifted into the air. Sonic dashed out of the tree house and in seconds shadow heard a ear killing scream.

Meal Time.

End Chapter Notes: 

Well was it good did ya like it? I will continue if people like it please review

Thanks for reading and next chapter if people like this will be called Meal Time.

Bye! :D

-Broken Cookie


End file.
